


A Change of Heart

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet, kinda like Delvin, me thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

The candles spluttered casting their soft yellow glow around the Ragged Flagon. Pools of wax ran down their sides, collecting in puddles on the table.

The light from the candles did not reach the corners where she sat, leaning back against her chair, one hand holding a flagon of ale while she stared at the man, who sat a few feet from her.

Delvin sat at his usual table, requests for services from the Thieves Guild lying in front of him going unnoticed. His mind was focused somewhere else. Or actually on someone else-Vex.

For weeks now, she had been…well, different.

She had not been her usual self; cruel and bitchy, cold and all business-like. No, she seemed softer, gentler, even offering kind words to him.

Delvin wondered what was wrong. There had to be something wrong. He wondered when it would all change and she would revert back to her old self. It was not that he did not like her new attitude if that was what she was going for. He, in fact, preferred it; after all, she had a claim on his heart and he would have done almost anything for her to be his one true love.

But he was so used to the old Vex. He knew how to handle her-pardon the expression.  
He chuckled at the thought of that and then he blushed.

He had some experience with women, but not a woman like Vex. No, she was definitely a breed of woman all of her own. A woman he would not mind knowing.

Delvin returned his focus to the requests.

~~*~~

Vex sat slightly amused, watching Delvin. She could not help herself. For the past couple of weeks she had been keeping a close eye on him and she found that she was seeing him in a different light.

All those years of arguing with him, taunting him and goading him into making a fool of himself; it all had ended one morning.

  
Now she could not wait until she could be close to him, to talk to him. She found she would purposefully go out of way to spend any time where he was. He had become not an obsession, but a desire, the light of her day. He made her smile.

She waited until he was busy with the requests and then stood and moved in his direction. Bumping purposefully into the table, she jostled his ale, spilling the contents on his notes.

“Delvin, I am so sorry about that.” She purred to him like a cat.

Drawing a chair close to the table, she sat down on it, crossing her long legs and tapping one long finger on the table, she smiled at him.

“You up to somethin’, Vex? You ain’t quite been yourself. I ‘aven’t seen you like this before.”

“Delvin, are you complaining? You of all people I thought would enjoy the change in me.”

“I do, but it ain’t right now is it? You puttin’ me on, eh? Is it all some joke?”

Vex laughed.

“No, Delvin, where you are concerned,” she leaned forward, her eyes staring into Delvin’s, “I am not puttin’ you on. Buy me a drink, hmm?”

Delvin nodded to Vekel behind the bar who brought over two flagons of ale. He set them on the table and moved away giving the couple privacy.

Delvin downed the contents of the flagon then wiped his mouth.

“So, will you tell me what this is all ‘bout?”

“Well… I think I have had a change of heart, Delvin Mallory. After all these years of fighting with you I am giving in. I think you’re starting to rub off on me,” she paused, smiling coyly. “We’d make quite the couple, eh?”

Delvin almost fell off his chair. He looked at Vex and stood up and moved to the counter and ordered another flagon of ale, then changing his mind, made it two. He downed both of them then turned to find Vex standing directly behind him.

She stepped forward, inches from his face and then took both sides of his face and kissed him. It was a full on kiss. It shocked both of them for a moment.

Vex stepped back, smiling at Delvin, who was still reeling from the kiss.

“I told you, I have had a change of heart and if you are willing, old man, then so am I.”

Delvin raised one eyebrow, wiped his balding head and grinned like a cat got cream.

Life just got more interesting, he thought to himself. A heck of a lot more interesting, indeed.


End file.
